warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Drone Silo
__TOC__ Upgrade Progression Upgrade Experience (XP) Appearance Progression State of Repair Click Expand to View This Section Drone Silo Compatible Aircraft Building Function BASIC INFORMATION The Drone Silo houses all Drone Silo Compatible Aircraft ( Drone Aircraft ) that will deploy when a Base is under attack. *The Drone Silo has a ( Radius ) of . *The Drone Silo will begin deploying Drone Aircraft when an attacking Unit breaches the Drone Silo's . *The Drone Silo, once activated will continue to deploy one Drone Aircraft at a time until it is empty or deactivated. *The Drone Silo will Deactivate and recall any deployed Drone Aircraft that are not actively engaged or pursuing a Enemy Unit once all attacking Enemy Units exit the Drone Silo's . *Fully Destroying the Drone Silo will simultaneously Destroy any and all deployed Drone Aircraft. DRONE SILO INTERFACE The Drone Silo interface may be accessed by Left Clicking the Drone Silo then selecting " OPEN " from the menu. #Available Aircraft - Shows the Type & Number of Compatible Aircraft in the Airfield / Hangar that may be added to the Drone Silo. #Availability Restriction - Only Drone Aircraft that have 100% Health into or out of the Drone Silo. #Loaded Aircraft - Show each Drone Aircraft that currently loaded into the Drone Silo. #Drone Silo Capacity - Show the Used / Total Drone Silo Capacity used by the Drone Aircraft currently housed in the Drone Silo. #Drone Silo Level - Shows current Level of the Drone Silo. ORDER OF DEPLOYMENT The order in which the Drone Aircraft are deployed is determined by the Units the Drone Silo contains at that time. The full Deployment Hierarchy is as follows : #Night Owl #Slayer Drone #Reaper Drone #Wing Drones #Copter Drones #Halcyon Units not in the Drone Silo are removed from the Hierarchy and the remaining Units are adjusted up accordingly. DEPLOYED DRONE AIRCRAFT BEHAVIOR Drone Aircraft that have been deployed from the Drone Silo will behave as follows: *All deployed Drone Aircraft are controlled solely by R.U.B.I. *All deployed Drone Aircraft that are destroyed during an attack will be **Repaired to the same Health as the Drone Silo **Redeployed in subsequent attacks until the Drone Silo has been fully destroyed. *All Drone Aircraft are deployed with the same level of Health as the Drone Silo at the start of the Attack. *All deployed Drone Aircraft are subject to their individual Ranges when targeting a Enemy Unit. *All deployed Drone Aircraft that have no viable Enemy Unit to attack will **Hover or circle the Drone Silo until a viable Enemy Unit is detected **Return to the Drone Silo upon its deactivation ( Closed ). *All deployed Drone Aircraft are instantly destroyed upon the Drone Silo's destruction. Building Relationships RELATIONSHIP TO AIRFIELD / HANGAR History of Availability Update History *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 20 in the . *The reduced its Upgrade Times for Levels 11 thru 15 in the . *The restructured its Power Usage for all Levels in the . *The increased Drone Capacity for Levels 1 thru 10 in the . *The altered the method of determining Drone Health in the . *The reduced Upgrade Times for Levels 6 to 11 in the . *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the . *The restructured its Upgrade Times for all levels in the Game Update of Dec 22, 2016. *The removed its Restricted Availability status in the Game Update of Jul 06, 2016. *The'' Drone Silo'' added the night Owl to its list of Compatible Aircraft during Operation: Wildfire ( Nov 19, 2015 ). *The Drone Silo increased its Construction Limit to 2 in the Game Update of Jun 06, 2015. *The Drone Silo gained the ability to be Upgraded to Level 11 in the Game Update of Jun 06, 2015. *The Drone Silo gained the ability to be Upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2014. *The'' Drone Silo'' added the Halcyon to its list of Compatible Aircraft in the Game Updates of Sep 25, 2013. *The Drone Silo was introduced via the Event Shop during Operation: Red Swarm - ( Feb 22, 2013 ) *No Further Update Information. Additional Facts *Once unlocked the has a Construction Limit of . **Each 's individually has a Maximum Capacity of begining at Level 15. **The two 's at Level 15+ combine for a total Maximum Capacity of . *The 's for Levels 1 thru 15 remains constant at a range of . **Begining with Level 16 the 's is increased by an additional range of per upgraded level. **Giving the Level 20 a maximum of . *Begining with Level 16 the Drone Aircraft will begin surviving for a short period after the is destoryed. Trivia *The has a Structure Footprint of x at all levles. *''Building Pixel Sheet Code : '' Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 09/25/13 ) - 9/25 Update Notes ( Official ) - Halcyon added to Compatible Aircraft *Kixeye Forum ( 02/14/14 ) - Introducing Command Center 7 ( Official ) - Level 7-10 upgrades available. *Kixeye Forum ( 03/07/18 ) - Command Center 13 Briefing ( Official ) - Level 13 CC Introduction. * Sounds Gallery DroneSilo-BuildRequirements.png|Requirements to Unlock drone silo.png|Unlock Message DroneSilo-Unlocked.png|Event Shop Unlocked DroneSilo-Footprint.png|Footprint 4 x 4 Drone Silo LvL 2 Trigger Range.jpg|Drone Silo Trigger Range AirfieldFull.png Video Navigation Category:Buildings Category:Defenses Category:Buildings-Defense Category:Special Event Prize Category:Gear Store Item Category:A to Z